


MC insecure about tummy/freckles

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [17]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Eeeem may i request headcanon RFA where MC feel insecure about her tummy and freckles please?A/N: wow I didn’t know the anons could describe me (ʘᗩʘ’) BUT NO, FOR REAL, ANON, OR ANYONE READING THIS, as an insecure girl with a tummy and freckles, lemme tell you, you AREN’T ALONE, AND I LOVE YOU. If you aren’t feeling well about yourself you can always feel free to message the page and talk to me, I’ll always listen and try to help you!! You’re all so beautiful and deserve all of the love in the world ( ˘ ³˘)♥DISCLAIMER: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12911286





	MC insecure about tummy/freckles

*YOOSUNG:

-He doesn’t understand why you’re upset?

-He doesn’t care about your looks, you’re still the cutest human being in the universe to him, inside and out

-He may not understand why you think badly about your tummy, but you can bet he’ll always cuddle you close when he notices you’re insecure

-He’ll always kiss it in hopes that you’ll love it just as much as he does!

-He can spend hours counting the freckles strung across your nose

-Every time you make him lose count, he’ll kiss your nose and pout

-Literally hides all the mirrors in the house if he sees you cry even once

-Cried solely because you did

-Likes to put little star stickers on your freckles

-“MC! MC! Your freckles have me star-struck!!”

-Stop hanging out with Saeyoung

-Looks so proud of his pick-up line that you can’t help but smile and giggle

-S U C C E S S

-JUST WANTS YOU TO LOVE YOURSELF AS MUCH AS HE DOES!!!

  
  


*ZEN:

-I think everyone in the fandom has just accepted that he’s into body worship

-The moment you even seem slightly insecure of your tummy

-He’lL BUST INTO THE ROOM, READY TO KISS EVERY BAD THOUGHT AWAY

-MC, can I punch insecurities in the face?

-No, Zenny, you cannot

-He’s seen all different types of people with all different body types, and all different (cute) quirks about them

-He has no preference, he loves everyone for what’s on the inside!

-THAT INCLUDES YOU MC, BECAUSE YOU’RE AN AMAZING PERSON, IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE

-If he catches you judging yourself in the mirror, he’ll hug you from behind and kiss the side of your head while slowly walking you away from it

-Reminds you constantly how much he loves your body when you two are intimate y'all know what I mean, wink wonk, lenny face

-Always gripping your sides, and tries to kiss each and every freckle he can find on your body

-You can interpret if that’s sexual or not, have fun my dudes

  
  


*JAEHEE:

-She can’t get any work done because she’s always zoning out on your freckles

-She’s just fascinated, don’t take it the wrong way!!

-She really likes them

-It makes you completely unique!!!

-No one in the world can have the same exact set of freckles as you, and she thinks that makes you 1000x more beautiful

-Though she already thought you were the most beautiful thing in the universe

-ShE THINKS YOU’RE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ZEN, COME ON, SHE LOVES YOU

-She realizes that you’re a thicker woman, but doesn’t care??

-You’re sweet, caring, and patient, she doesn’t care if you’ve got a tummy

-Besides, when you two are laying on the couch, your tummy makes a great pillow!

-Snuggles against your tummy and immediately gets a warm, homey feeling

-If she catches you when you’re upset, she’ll make you some coffee, hold you close and listen to you rant about it

-Afterwards she’ll tell everything she loves about you

-Which is all the things you said you disliked but hearing her say it back to you is just so sweet

  
  


*JUMIN:

-Just like everyone else, he doesn’t get why you’re insecure about it

-You helped him come out of his shell and manage his emotions, he loves you for your personality

-Why do you care what you look like??? He doesn’t

-He always has all of your clothes tailored to flatter your body in hopes that you’ll feel more confident about yourself

-Though you two are still trying to work on his empathy skills, he’s still very sensitive to your emotions

-He can just tell when you’re upset! So he’ll drop whatever he’s working on just to listen to you!

-Once you’re done talking about what makes you feel bad about yourself, he takes you to the bedroom to show you just how much he loves your body oh shit waddup

-If you aren’t up for being intimate, he’ll just sit across from you and softly poke every freckle he sees until you can’t take the tickling sensation any more

-Always brings Elizabeth the Third to you when you’re upset

-She cuddles into you, and loves the warmth you radiate!! She loves you no matter what!!!

-Elly loves you no matter what? THAT MEANS JUMIN LOVES YOU NO MATTER WHAT!!

  
  


*SAEYOUNG:

-He’s insecure too, but no, yoU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE!

-YOU’RE AMAZING HOW DARE YOU THINK BADLY OF YOURSELF!

-Listen,,,, bitch,,,,, don’t be hypocritical

-He gets SO sad when you’re upset!

-Wraps the two of you up in ridiculously huge blankets like a burrito so you can’t escape the cuddles

-You listen and help him through his insecurities, so of course he’ll do the same for you!

-Constant forehead kisses while you rant about your body to him

-Like, literally, it’s almost as if his lips are glued to your forehead

-Constant tummy tickles because he just can’t keep his hands off

-So what if you’ve got a tummy, that’s just more of you to cudDLE!!

-FURIOUS CUDDLING

-Likes to look for constellations in your freckles just like he does with the stars

-Slowly leans closer and closer to your face when looking at your freckles just to watch you blush

-Always goes in for a soft, loving kiss

-He’ll tell you just how thankful he is that you’re in his life, and just how much he loves you for who you are, inside and out

  
  


V and Saeran weren’t asked for but…I just…can’t…. bring myself to leave them out thESE ARE MY SUNSHINES MY ONLY SUNSHINES

  
  


*V:

-Beautiful ray of sunshine literally pouts when you’re insecure

-Always taking pictures of you because he thinks you’re so beautiful!

-The camera can’t catch all of your beauty and it upsets him!!!!!!

-Holds your face and brushes his thumb over your freckles a lot right before he kisses you

-He literally made a scrapbook of all his favourite pictures of you

-It’s every picture of you he’s ever seen/taken, this book is huge, how does he hide it wtf

-When you’re upset, he pulls out the book!

-Spends hours with you looking at the pictures, pointing out every little detail of each one

-Because he loves them all!!!!

-Seeing pictures of your body would usually make you feel more insecure, but when you see how well these were taken, and hear how much love is laced in his voice when he describes them

-How could you feel bad??

-So many close up pictures as well as full body ones

-Seeing how the lighting in different pictures illuminates your freckles

-Well damn, these are fan-fucking-tastic

-He’ll sit you on his lap, looking at the book until you’re no longer upset, or until you fall asleep, whichever comes first

  
  


*SAERAN:

-Like Jumin, you’ve helped him through so much, he loves you for your personality not what you look like

-Even though he loves you for your personality, he still thinks you’re very attractive

-There more of you to cuddle!!!

-He doesn’t admit it, but he love love loves holding you close, because you’re so warm and soft

-And let’s be honest here, he’s not used to that in his life i’m sorRY

-When he see’s you upset over your tummy, he pouts and picks you up, carrying you to the bed

-Will cuddle and keep you in bed for D A Y S if you’re still upset

-Holds you completely against him, tightly so you can’t get away

-“We’re gonna stay here until you stop thinking badly about yourself. That’s it.”

-Loves staring at your freckles!

-Always trying to memorize each one, so he spends hours staring

-Also will very blatantly check you out constantly

-If you catch him, he doesn’t look away, if anything he does it more

-AND SMIRKS, WHAT A FUCKING SNEAK

-Especially enjoys watching how flustered you get when he’s staring at you


End file.
